Robotboy: Dawn of the Robot Clones
Robotboy: Dawn of the Robot Clones is a 27-minute special. It acts as a sequel to The Return Of Robotgirl. It was posted on YouTube on May 29, 2019. Summary After the gang saves Moshimo, Moshimo kindly asks Robotboy, Robotgirl, and the gang to save his wife Miumiu and together they setup to rescue her only to be prepared for a battle. Plot The feature starts right after the events of The Return of Robotgirl, where the Superactivated Robotboy flies with friends to Lola’s house. In a garage, Moshimo starts repairing Robotgirl and inserts a newly enhanced emotion-chip. They activate her, telling how proud they are for saving Moshimo until the professor announces a plead for help to save his wife Miu-Miu. Moshimo explains what really happened back to his space lab where he got caught by Protoboy and his companions of robot-clones and how they kidnapped Miu-Miu. Tommy and his friends agreed to help but is already offered by Moshimo’s newest inventions which consists 3 different coins that obtain unique weaponry, including Claudio and Megan. Claudio comes to the lab, and tells the gang that he can't find Megan. Robotboy tells Claudio that he will find Megan. He searches all over Lola'a house until he flies upstairs and found Megan outside, looking at the sky, feeling very worried. When Robotboy sees her, he startles Megan by revealing his presence. He asks her why she's so worried. Megan confessed that she was terrified about Protoboy, but also says that she had a feeling that Protoboy survived the explosion and she needed some alone time. Robotboy asks why she didn't tell him that, and Megan says that she wants to, but after they saved Moshimo, how could she? Megan fears what Claudio would say and that Protoboy has survived the explosion and something terrible will happen. Robotboy mentions that maybe something good will happen, which gives Megan mixed emotions. She then begins to sing about all the beauty and wonders she had experienced since she first met Robotboy months ago and started her experience in the Bay Area, and how despite all her past conflicts and internal struggles, that it helped her stop feeling lonely. The gang flies to find Miu-Miu and discovers an abandoned lab, they enter and walk by leaving Tommy curious of the lab. Lola explains to him how it was run by a friend of her father but vanished after an accident. They lose Gus but Robotboy finds him standing surprised at the wreck of a big lab. As they were just about to freed Miu-Miu they suddenly hear a voice, and out of the shadows came Protoboy surprising the gang. A demanding Tommy asks how Protoboy keeps coming back which leads to Protoboy revealing his secret. Then he threatens the gang to give up or perish but by refusal they prepare to fight. The fight consists Robotboy and Robotgirl fighting against Protoboy and his own clones, whilst Tommy, Lola and Gus fight against the other robot-clones. After a few minutes Robotgirl gets kicked down into a pile of robot parts making Robotboy furious. The other clones begin to activate a magnetic field that resists the powers of their weapons. As Robotboy got caught up he superactivates and blasts missiles at Protoboys but notices that they’ve superactivated too and their fight continues. As things started to get more difficult to the children suddenly Tommy’s weapon manages to find a way to fight back at the clones using stronger magnetism. Then Tommy speaks to Robotgirl and remind her advantages and what makes her stronger. Megan stands down after failing to defeat Protoboy and starts to cry and asking herself why she can't get rid of her fears. Tommy and Claudio talk to Megan that her advantages are what make her stronger as well, including her feelings. Claudio comforts and embraces Megan that informs him that best way is to talk them out. Protoboy electrifies Robotboy making him paralyzed, leaving Megan shocked. Protoboy prepares to blast Robotboy and fires the blast but suddenly Megan uses her spear to protect Robotboy. She takes Robotboy's hand and openly tells Protoboy that she loves not only Protoboy's family and her own family, but Robotboy and how much she loves him, making the others impressed. With their strength returning, everyone groups together as they make a vow to turn Protoboy good, but Protoboy becomes enraged and orders the Proto-clones to take Megan. Protoboy prepares to blast Megan but suddenly he gets blasted instead by a superactivated Robotgirl. Now Megan joins both Robotboy and Robotgirl in their Superactivated modes and they continue battling Protoboys. When Tommy hits a dead end he jumps off a window fence with his shield but by surprise it showed that he can levitate with it and smacks the robot-clone leader down to pieces. Then he grabs Lola’s hand and flies along with her to smash another clone and lastly Lola blasts away one last clone to Robotboy and Megan, which after wards Robotgirl punches Protoboy real hard to metal boxes. Then the gang fires up their weapons towards the last of the Protoboy clones and the battle is over. Just when the children were cheering up they notice that the last clone isn’t completely defeated. But Tommy delivers a message to Protoboy about love and care, hoping to make him change his mind a bit and just when he was about to give his hand to the children his parts starts falling off, Protoboy also warns them to stay away from his master. Tommy felt disappointed but helped out to freed Miu-Miu and they went back to Lola’s house. At Lola’s house in the living room, Moshimo cheers Tommy up, announces his gift to the children about their weapons and offers Robotgirl to Lola. But when he notice a disappointing Gus he gives him his Robot-Bird and Gus felt better. Then Robotgirl suggest Robotboy to play tag and the rest of the gang plays along. Back at the lab, one surviving Protoboy Clone enters with his master and he explains that their plan for revenge is coming soon and prepares to examine the repair of Robotman. Triva * Originally it was meant to run 15 minutes. * Production started way back to 2016. * Music pieces were created at GarageBand for iOS systems. Category:Specials Category:Fanmade Episodes